Determination
by Elizabeth-Richelieu
Summary: Will everything turn out alright as Will and Jacklyn Turner (Will+Elizabeht's daughter) set out to rescue Elizabeth with Captain Jack and crew?
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of its Characters, Places, etc!!! (Unfortunately)  
  
Determination  
  
"Hope, Darling! Where are you?" the voice of Governor Swann drifted through the crack underneath the door.  
  
"For Heaven's sake, how many times do I have to tell him to call me Jacklyn? Yes my middle name is Hope but I go by Jacklyn!" thought 12-year- old Jacklyn Turner to herself.  
  
"I would much rather be reminded of my pirate blood than my close encounter with death as a baby!"  
  
"Yes, Grandfather" came her short reply. Opening the door he said,  
  
"Hope, as you well know, your Mother and Father will return from England tonight"  
  
"Thank Heavens" she thought  
  
"And I would like you to wear this gown to the Ball welcoming their return!" he continued  
  
"Of course Grandfather! Anything to please you!" she said with her most charming smile! She took the dress from him, summoned her maid and somehow managed to get into the obscure dress. The light purple fabric was spread over a wide hoop giving a strange effect that she was floating rather than walking. Coming out of the dressing chamber, she posed and smiled at her now quite old Grandfather.  
  
"Marvelous! I'll send Helen to do your hair at 4 o'clock sharp!" he crooned  
  
"Yes Grandfather." She replied obediently.  
  
Later that night after going through the torture of putting on the dress, shoes and having her hair painfully done up, Jacklyn was relieved to step into the cool comfortable Sitting Room. The clock on the mantle read 5 o'clock. In Merely a half and hour the ball would begin and then in an hour, which seemed like an eternity away, her Father and Mother would return after a three month voyage to England. Having lived at her Grandfathers manor for three months has nearly killed her. She hated being the feeling of being cooped up. Jacklyn did not give up her freedom easily. She missed her exciting life her parents and couldn't imagine how her mother had managed to survive all those years, living a quite, nice, suitable life. She missed her Father's Sword fighting lessons and her mother's exciting stories of the High Seas, Pirates and Adventure. Tomorrow she would be back home! If only she could get through this dratted Ball! At least they would be home for her Birthday in two days!  
  
An hour later that night, Jacklyn was waiting impatiently for the Ball Room door to burst open! She had not been able to dance all night in the excitement of her parents return. Then it happened the ballroom door burst open and there stood her Father with her Mother poised on his arm. Jacklyn started running towards them, barley hearing her Grandfather's shouts of  
  
"Hope, remember your place, you are no longer a child but a lady and ladies don't RUN! HOPE!" She ran right into her father's arms crying  
  
"Papa" as she did so. "Oh papa I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!" Her father kissed her lightly on the forehead and said  
  
" I missed you too Sweetheart, I missed you too!" Ignoring her Grandfathers constant remarks to behave more like a lady, she fell into her mother's arms taking in her sweet smell.  
  
"Mum, I don't think I could've lived one more day without you! Don't leave me again!"  
  
"I won't Jackie, darling I promise. I missed you too much!"  
  
Will Turner was silently watching Port Royal come into view after a three- month voyage to England, when his wife came to join him and said,  
  
"I wonder what outrageous Ball Father put on this time!"  
  
"More than that I wonder how Jacklyn got along with your Father" Chuckled Will  
  
"Yes that too. But I'm also wondering, when will be the best time to tell her about."  
  
"About what love?" questioned Will  
  
"About.about the baby?"  
  
"Oh I don't think there could be a wrong time to tell her. Knowing my daughter she'll be quite thrilled!"  
  
"Yes I suppose you're right! I guess that's not whets bothering me!" she agreed  
  
"Then tell me whets on your mind, Elizabeth Turner" asked Will calmly  
  
"Oh, Will I'm frightened! You know what a close call we had with Jacklyn.it was nothing short of a miracle.I.I just don't want to loose this child!"  
  
"It'll be alright love it'll be alright!" he soothed.  
  
An hour or so later the Hope docked in Port Royal and no sooner had the plank touched the land than Elizabeth and Will were running down it. Stepping into the awaiting carriage Elizabeth thought of all the wonderful new stories she had to tell her daughter and Will mused over how his darling Sweetheart would love all the new sword trades he had picked up in London as well as the Pirate outfit he had secretly put together as a 13th birthday gift.  
  
After the short Carriage ride to the Governor's Manor, Will stepped out of the carriage and gently lifted his wife out. Walking up the stairs they could hear drifts of the gay music filtering from the Ball Room Balcony. Entering the house they were escorted up to the ball room and as Will opened the door he saw Jacklyn running toward him, with his father-in-law's shouts behind her! Running straight into his arms he hugged her tight and kissed her on her head! My how much he had missed her! This darling girl with his dark curly hair and her mother's eyes! Letting go of her she rushed to her mother who embraced her warmly and silently thanked the Lord of bringing her home safely to her daughter!  
  
That is my first chapter! I know its short!!! But I had to get a start on the story that was forming in my head.before I forgot!!! This is my first story on FanFiction.net so PLEASE read! I welcome all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!!! Thank you! Elaina 


	2. Chapter 2: Defeat and Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own of the Pirates of the Caribbean stuff blah blah!  
  
Chapter Two: Defeat  
  
Jacklyn awoke to the sound of clashing metal and terrified screaming. Running toward the sound she did not realize that she was headed straight for danger! Bursting in her parents' room she saw her Mother and Father tirelessly battle off what seemed to be pirates. Turning around to fetch her sword she felt something hard come down on her head. The world began to swirl and soon everything went black.  
  
Waking up with a pounding headache, Jacklyn shook her head as the world came back into focus. Slowly but surly she saw her surroundings, a small dark room, with a single door and one small window which was heavily bared. She tried to stand up but her aching head began to swim and she felt dizzy. Once again her world blurred and she started to fall to the ground, but she suddenly jolted up with the realization of what had happened, the sword fight, the merciless pirates, her parents struggling to keep them off, and the heavy board coming down on her head. Panic filled her mind as her mind started racing through every possibility that could have happened. she ran at the door, forcing it, willing it to open but knowing that it was pointless, that she was trapped. Sitting down she started to sob. What now? What next?  
  
Will turner was frantically searching through Tortuga for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Finally finding him at a bar, surrounded by girls, like usual, he quickly called out to him.  
  
"William m'lad, how splendid to see you? And to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Asked Jack cheerfully.  
  
"We need to talk!" said Will hotly  
  
"Well, unless this is some new unnamed form of communication I would suggest we are talking," joked Jack  
  
"In Private!" Will hissed.  
  
"What's botherin' you m'boy" inquired Jack thoughtfully minutes later in a private corner.  
  
"Last night Pirates attacked the port-"  
  
"So I heard" Jack interrupted, "But why would that bother you? You're a pirate ye'self"  
  
"The thing is they took Elizabeth!" Will was on the verge of hysterics.  
  
"Calm your never lad! It's happened before! We'll get her back! What about your daughter? Jacklyn?" Jack tried to calm Will "She's safe. In Port Royal."  
  
"So they don't need Turner blood this time huh?" cracked the Captain  
  
"Could you take this seriously for one minute?" demanded Will  
  
"Just trying to look at the bright side of things." He retorted, "In any case, they don't have The Pearl, we could easily catch up to them, whoever they may be? Do you have any idea to who might have done this?"  
  
"None what so ever, but I have this hunch that its not a Pirate doing. I mean the Pirates did it, but I don't think they did it out of their own accord." Will sighed. What was he going to do?  
  
"Oh so you mean like some scum bag hired them to do his dirty work?" wondered Jack  
  
"Yes that's exactly what I mean!"  
  
"Oh, well then, this should be an interesting chase! I'll get us a crew, you go back to Port Royal, check on your daughter and, meet me dawn at the docks."  
  
"Very well. Thank you Jack"  
  
It was a gray day in Port Royal, but Jacklyn Turner had no idea of this. She had not seen nor heard from anyone since she had awoken in this dark room, which seemed like days to her. The window in the room was so small and so dirty that the dirty sun light that filtered through it was just enough to see by. Twice the door had opened and a small tray with food had passed through the small opening. Pacing up and down the room, she still had not figured a way out. Yes the possibility of forcing out when her food came had occurred to her, but she knew it was pointless. She had not even tried the windows knowing that they would be impossible to open. So she sat down and waited, for what she did not know. Drifting into a dreamless sleep she was only to be awaken by the loud shatter of glass and a deafening clunk of the bars to her window being pulled out. Before she could register all this, a slim, tall figure slipped through the window and as her face came into few she said:  
  
"Best get out of here in a hurry, some one must've heard that." Jacklyn didn't care who this was, this stranger with a sweet but commanding voice, whoever it was, was getting her out of here and that's all she cared about at that moment. With some help she managed to get of the window and into the moonlight. What time was it, what day, how much time had passed since that memorable fight?  
  
"Who are you?" Jacklyn questioned.  
  
"I'll explain later." Said the stranger, "As soon as we get to cover." Jacklyn didn't say more, not wanting to anger her rescuer. Minutes passed as they walked through the deserted streets of Port Royal, finally stopping at a small Tavern.  
  
"In you go," instructed the stranger. Once inside the stranger showed Jacklyn where to freshen up and gave her a set of trousers and a blouse. Jacklyn gratefully took up on the offer and 15 minutes later as she was drying her hair she repeated her first question,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Anna-Maria, I sailed with your father and mother a bit more than 13 years ago."  
  
"You're the woman from my mum's stories. You knew my mum and my father, do you know where they are now?" Jacklyn asked all in one hurried breath.  
  
"Not so fast little one, yes I assume I am the woman from your mother's stories, and yes I do know where your mother and father are. Pirates have captured your mother, and your father is getting ready to sail with Captain Jack Sparrow in search of her. I assume you know who Captain Jack Sparrow is?" Explained Anna-Maria  
  
"Yes, the Captain of the Pearl and the greatest Pirate ever known to man, I've heard the stories various times." Replied Jacklyn  
  
"Well if we hurry we can still make it to sail with your father. So come let us go." Anna-Maria stood up to leave.  
  
"I don't think my father would approve of me sailing with him."  
  
"That's why you'll need this." She said throwing Jacklyn a large black hat.  
  
Dawn had come to Port Royal and Will Turner was inspecting his newly assembled crew. Sure there were some of the old crew, Biggs, Anna-Maria, but a lot of new sailors too. Jack was going down the line, giving small biographies on each of the newly assembled crew. When suddenly he stopped.  
  
"And who do we have here? I don't remember hiring anybody short, slim and wearing a black hat. One of your friends Will?" Will turned from his conversation with Anna-Maria to look at whom Jack was referring to.  
  
"No I didn't bring anybody." He said taking a careful look at this unknown crew member "wait a minute, I would recognize those hands anywhere, but how in the blazes did she get here?" Will was fuming yet somehow he looked amused at the same time.  
  
"Who in the world are you talking about Will?" wondered Jack.  
  
"My daughter, Jacklyn" Will said taking off her hat, "You think like a pirate Jacklyn, but yet you have so much to learn! Did you not expect us to discover you some time?"  
  
"Well I did, but I was hoping it wasn't until we were out at sea." Retorted Jacklyn.  
  
"And how did you get out of your Grandfather's house?" Will inquired  
  
"Anna-Maria helped me, and don't tell me you had something to do with locking me up in a room the size of a broom cupboard without seeing anyone or anything for 2 days!"  
  
"It was only till I had left Port Royal, then you would have been free to live with your grandfather again, I know you wouldn't have liked it, but it was for your own safety!"  
  
"But why couldn't I just sail with you?"  
  
"I couldn't bare to lose you too Jacklyn, much less it being my fault."  
  
"Well I'm going with you now!" Jacklyn stated mater of fatly.  
  
"Jacklyn please, don't make this more difficult for me than it already is!"  
  
"But, papa!"  
  
"No buts about it."  
  
"While you two are standing here arguing we are wasting precious sailing time, so you have 30 seconds to make up your mind" Jack interrupted.  
  
"The answer is no" Will said firmly. That's when Anna-Maria piped up,  
  
"For heaven's sake Will, let the girl go!"  
  
"Then its decided" Said Jack who had had quite enough of this father- daughter nonsense, "Jacklyn goes."  
  
"Fine" Will said angrily, but yet he had an amused look in his eyes. Secretly he had wanted her to come, but knowing that his fatherly duty came before his own needs he had refused. And on that tone the Pearl set of into the morning light.  
  
**Hey everyone. second chapter up and running! Thanx for the review.lol..1 review.. I would however like more!!!! Sooo please review.tells me what you think.all Constructive criticism welcome! 


End file.
